Percy Jackson and his Revenge
by katnissjackson1019
Summary: While fighting Kronos Percy is betrayed. But now he's back, and he's pretty pissed. Pretty anti-Percabeth. Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for swearing. Previously called Broken.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place during the Last Olympian during the throne room scene. Let's just pretend Ethan Nakamura is somewhere else and Grover is helping Thalia while she's stuck under the statue. This is my version of what should've happened.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and never will own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Percy POV:

Kronos was on the floor looking weak and helpless. I knew this was the decision the prophecy wanted me to make. Well, I pretty much knew which side I would fight for even before this. I advanced toward Kronos with Riptide in my pocket. Kronos looked up, and I gasped. He reminded me so much of the Luke I once knew. Then I pushed that thought out of my mind. Luke had been evil and crazy even before he became Kronos. I thought of the many who lost their lives, demigods, nature spirits, and mortals, because of Luke's terrible and selfish choices. This was no time for mercy. I prepared myself to execute Luke.

Suddenly there was a terrible feminine scream. Well, more so a yell than a scream. Anyway, there was a terrible feminine yell. It seemed to be saying, "Don't hurt him!" Before I could register what was going on, I was stabbed in the back, my Achilles spot.

There are no words to describe what I was going through. I felt like a thousand knives were stabbing me in the back while I was getting hit by a train full of Hyporbean (a/n: is that how you spell it?) giants while simultaneously holding up the sky. Yeah, yeah, call me melodramatic but one of my best friends just stabbed me in the back. Literally. Oh how did I know it was Annabeth? Who else could it be?

Currently said former best friend/ ex-crush/ traitor was now entering my vision. She was current fawning over Luke/Kronos: you know, making sure Kronos didn't burn him up or something. Well, at least that's what I think she was doing, I felt like shit and couldn't really see anything. It was getting too hard to keep my eyes open. "_This is it,"_ I thought, _"I'm going to die."_ I began to close my eyes.

I swear, my eyes were closed for like two seconds when I felt a kick in my ribs. There they were, the dynamic fuck-offs: Luke/Kronos and Annabeth. She was eyeing me with a little bit of smugness and-was that regret? No, my eyes were probably playing tricks on me, showing me what I wanted to see. My vision was still blurry due to all of the pain I was currently feeling. "Hello Percy," she said. "Shut it bitch," I replied. Luke gave me another hard kick to the ribs. It felt like nothing compared to everything else. "Don't you dare call her that!" he yelled. "Or what?" I spat out, "Are you going to kill me? Guess what? I'm already as good as dead!" Annabeth winced as I said that and so saying that made me feel good, despite the tremendous effort it took me to say everything.

My back wasn't getting any better but I still had to say one more thing, "I don't know what you want from me now since I'm dying, but Annabeth, h-h-how much of it was a lie?" I didn't need to elaborate for her to know what I was talking about. Annabeth tensed, then knelt down beside me, looked me straight in the eye, and said softly, "All of it."

I shouldn't have felt surprised, I honestly shouldn't have, but all I could think about were all of the memories I had of her, all of the good times we shared, were worthless, meaningless, and nothing but lies. Playing hackey sack with an apple, when she told me that she would sacrifice herself to save my mom, when she told me she would fight with me because we were friends, kissing me under Mt. St. Helens, they were all nothing now. Finally I gained enough mental control to say, "I'm honestly not surprised. But hear this: One day, you will be defeated and you will pay for everything you've done." With that, I died.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to tell everyone happy new year and to thank everyone who reviewed/favorite this story. It really means a lot. I also wanted to take this opportunity to answer some questions/ comments people made:**

**Zeus's little girl: Why yes, I do have an evil mind.**

**Super reader whoot: I guess you'll just have to read and see what happens to Annabeth though I'll do my best to make sure this doesn't end up a Percabeth story (there's enough of those out there)**

**Mythology boy: I'm probably going to make this around 7 chapters.**

**Anyway that's it so on with the story!**

One year later: Nico's POV

One year since the fall of the gods and the dawn of the Fifth Age. Man it feels weird saying that. Kronos won but was still attaining the power to separate from Luke, the minor gods and titans on Kronos' side were arguing over who got what job, the gods were imprisoned: some were trapped in Tartarus, some were holding up the sky, etc. Annabeth betrayed us- that really sucked, and Percy, well, I honestly didn't know what happened to him. Usually when people died I could tell but with him, well, I honestly didn't know. It was as if the Fates weren't sure whether or not he should die. It gave some demigods hope but I took a more cynical approach.

With Percy dead- sort of, and Annabeth a traitor, the demigods took to me like a leader. I know what you're probably thinking: Shouldn't Thalia be the leader? She's the daughter of Zeus! _Blah blah blah_ crap I don't care about. But Thalia was the leader of the Hunters and they didn't interact with boys. Not even Grover could step in because he was busy with the nature spirits. To be honest, I really hated the whole idea of me leading. I was a Son of Hades for crying out loud! I was supposed to be solitary, not in charge of a bunch of demigods. But there I was, the new leader of the "Demigod Resistance."

Our main base turned out to be the ruins of Camp Half-Blood. Don't ask how we ended up there because to be honest, it was strange. After the war Kronos must've gotten a real kick out of burning it to the ground but afterwards, no monsters really came here so it was pretty safe. For now.

Thinking back on it, it seems weird that our group is named the "Demigod Resistance" when we haven't really been doing any resisting. For the past year, we've been laying low, keeping quiet, and trying to find any new demigods not on Kronos' side, which by the way was pretty damn difficult because First of all the gods were locked up and couldn't have any affairs with mortals which meant no new demigods and secondly, Kronos was sending monsters to kill any demigods they found and basically hunt demigods into extinction. So yeah, it pretty much sucked.

Meanwhile, I've also tried to teach the newbies how to swordfight. I learned that since I looked about the same age as most of the kids I was teaching, most of them decided not to listen to me. I also learned that summoning a bunch of skeletons will usually make them all shut up and pay attention. Ah, what fun that was.

One day, I was discussing the possibilities of using nature spirits as spies when I heard a noise behind me. Call me paranoid, but I whipped my head around and began to look for the source. I paused and heard the noise again, I began to stalk toward it. "Um, Nico," Grover called from behind me but I didn't focus on it. "Okay fine," Grover said, "I guess we can finish this conversation later then." When I didn't answer he walked away, muttering something about crazy demigods.

I moved toward a bush. The noise was becoming louder. It sounded eerily familiar but I couldn't place. I finally reached the bush. I readied my sword just in case and then I ripped open the shrub. Staring back at me was a skeleton.

As far as skeletons go, this one was in pretty bad shape. It was missing some bones and its clothes were ripped and torn. The skeleton started talking. To any other demigod, it would have sounded like useless noise. Fortunately being the son of Hades I could speak skeleton pretty well. "I have to tell you something, they tried to stop me but I escaped," he said. "What? What do you need to say?" I demanded. "He's still alive, he was alive all along!" "Who?" I was confused now. What was going on? "The greatest hero of our millennia. His name is-" he stopped abruptly as the ground started moving. Then a huge crack opened up in the earth and swallowed up the skeleton. Then as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"Well that was fucking convenient," I mumbled. Then I heard a yell coming from where our camp was. I swore under my breath. I had trained my recruits not to yell unless it was a serious emergency. If they were yelling, something must be wrong. I ran over, there was a crowd around someone. What the hell? Where was the monster? I pushed my way to the center and dropped my sword in shock. "Oh my gods."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite/subscribed to this story. It means a lot! Now it's time to answer some of the questions/comments made by some reviewers.**

**xXxrouxXx: I'm sorry about the whole "What the Hades?" thing. I'll try not to do that again. I also apologize for the cliffhanger; it just seemed like a good place to end the chapter.**

**Well that's it so far. On with the story! This will be in Percy's POV so we get to see what happened to him.**

Percy POV

As I woke up in the middle of a random forest, my first thought was _I should be dead._ And I should be. Then why the Hades was I here? I've been to the Underworld and it definitely didn't look anything like this. Even if I was in Elysium, which I highly doubt, it would be nothing like this.

I tried to sit up. Bad idea. As soon as I managed to move, my whole but felt like it was on fire. I ended up collapsing on the floor. "Okay," I said to myself, "Guess I'm just going to sit here for now."

I don't know how long I lay there. Having ADHD made it feel like hours but it could've been 10 minutes for all I knew. To help pass the time I tried to remember everything that happened between the Olympian throne room and now while subsequently wallowing in self-pity. It wasn't working. All I could remember was passing out in the throne room and bits and pieces of a dream. The weird thing was, the more I tried to remember it, the more I seemed to forget. It kept going on until I could only remember three things: fate, destiny, and yarn. I know, the yarn seemed pretty random, but I had a feeling it was important.

Finally I couldn't stand it any longer. Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to sit up. "_See Atropos, he's determined," said a voice in my head. _What the Hades? _"I still think he should die Clotho," said another voice._ Okay I was seriously losing it. _"Well I said we let him live Atropos and majority rules," said a third, "Now be quiet he can hear us!""Bossy, bossy, Lachesis" said Atropos._ Atropos? Clotho? Lachesis? Where had I heard those names before? But more importantly, why was I hearing them? Was this what happened when you hit your Achilles Spot?

The pain was a bit more bearable now. First things first, I had to get out of this forest. But I pretty much overestimated my strength and ended up falling over. I couldn't bring myself to get up. I did the only thing I had enough strength to do. I went to sleep.

The next day I was able to get up and start walking. I began noticing things like how I was close to a semblance of civilization because of all of the litter. It filled me with hope. Gathering as much strength as I could muster I stumbled through the forest. My throat was dry and I was starving and the pain I felt didn't help much but somehow I did it. Finally I reached a residential area. I knew one thing for sure, I definitely wasn't in New York City anymore. Maybe a suburb? It had a nice picket fences and perfect lawns with streets named after trees. Man I wish I grew up in someplace like this.

I felt pretty bad about it, but I broke into a house that seemed the least occupied. I still rang the doorway just in case. If someone actually answered I would pretend to make up selling magazines or something. No one. I found a good sized rock and broke open the glass door. I put my hand in and unlocked the door. I was in.

The house was heaven. I immediately raided the kitchen. It was great. I got water, food, and some new clothes. They didn't fit well, but I was pretty happy. I also found a backpack and filled it with new supplies. It was great, the pain was hardly noticeable now. _"Be grateful hero. Just because I have stopped the pain and spared you once, doesn't mean I'll do it again."_

What troubled me the most was a copy of the Westchester Guardian (**a/n: it's a real newspaper) **that I found on the kitchen table. It gave me two important pieces of information. One: I was obviously in Westchester which was pretty damn close to Manhattan. Two: the date said July 10, 2010. Even if the newspaper was outdated, it still meant that I was gone for an entire year. Where was I? Then I read the actual headline and article. With my dyslexia it took a bit for me to decipher but after a while I finally got it:

**CAUSE OF MYSTERIOUS INCIDENTS STILL UNKNOWN**

_Even after a year, public officials still haven't found out what caused the string of mysterious deaths that has been plaguing the area since last year. The medical examiner hasn't found any cause of death during his autopsy and rumors are spreading about everything from gang violence to UFOs…_

That was all I needed to know. Because of me, people were dying. If I had just killed Luke and gotten it over with… _"Go to the place you once called home." _My first thought was the apartment I lived in with my mom and Paul. _"No not there, what you need won't be there." _There was only one place then, Camp Half-Blood. But why go there? If Kronos won, I knew for a fact that Camp Half-Blood would be one of the first places he destroyed. I wanted to go see my mom, but I remembered what the voice had said, "_Just because I have stopped the pain and spared you once hero, doesn't mean I'll do it again."_ I decided to listen to the voice.

I grabbed my backpack full of things. How was I going to get to Camp Half-Blood? There was an idea at the back of my mind, I didn't know if it would work or not but I might as well try right? I went into the backyard and whistled as loud as I could. Would it work? Was I too far away? I was met with silence. Well I suppose it was a rather naïve hope anyway. Then in the midst of all the silence- noise. More specifically, the beating of wings. I grinned, Blackjack really came through.

"_Boss you're alive!" _one of the few voices I was used to having. "Yeah man it was pretty crazy. Can you get me to Camp Half-Blood? I need to get there fast." _"Yeah sure. That's what I'm known for." _

**A/N: So how was it? This chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I didn't have enough time. Sorry and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I guess now is the time when I start begging for forgiveness and give you excuses as to why I haven't updated in a while. But honestly, I don't have any. All I can say is, my bad. **

**Assassin Lord: Haha I didn't think of that when I put it in. I just thought it sounded dramatic. Now it just sounds stupid. It's like overkill much? I did base this off a different story (whose name escapes me now if you could find it please tell me) but there will be distinct differences.**

Percy POV

As Blackjack approached Camp Half-Blood, I could feel my apprehension heighten. Even from the air it was obviously not the same. For one thing, the cabins, amphitheater, and the Big House- or the lack of them. They looked burned to the ground and replaced instead by old, weathered, tents. Lovely.

I told Blackjack to set me down near Thalia's Pine. I took out Riptide just in case. What if this was a trap? I was listening to a voice in my head for Zeus' sake. Maybe I should just turn around and quit while I'm still ahead. Yeah that's it. I'll just go, maybe come back later, preferably with someone who can help me.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" Damn. Too late. Now I'm going to get skewered alive by a bunch of monsters. I raised Riptide and spun around. "Holy crap Thalia," I said but was drowned out by Thalia screaming, "Oh my gods Percy I thought you were dead!" She started running toward me but stopped and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How am I supposed to know you're really Percy Jackson, you're supposed to be dead." Her bow appeared and she aimed it at me. Since I highly doubted I was still invulnerable I told her. "Your name is Thalia Grace but you don't like people saying it because it's your mom's last name. I don't know your age because it's pretty messed up. You're afraid of heights and I found it out when we went on a quest together to save Artemis. Your favorite band is Green Day and you hate Jesse McCartney." Her expression softened, "It really is you."

Our little private moment was gone when I noticed we were now in the middle of a crowd. Everyone was staring at us and I was beginning to feel a bit self-conscious when I heard a familiar voice say, "Move it people get back to work," then he saw me, "Oh my gods," and dropped his sword. It was Nico DiAngelo. I hadn't seen the kid in a while but he's almost up to my shoulder. His hair had gotten longer and really needed cutting. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. They seemed to see him and Thalia as the leaders around here.

On the ride here I had thought of a thousand different scenarios for what would happen when I got to camp, but I didn't think of this one. So I decided on the casual approach. "Hey Nico long time no see, I think you dropped this," I picked up his sword off the ground and gave him a smile.

"No freaking way. We thought you were dead! What the Hades? I'm insane, you're really dead I'm going to use my powers and they're going to tell me you're dead," Nico paused, "Nope you're alive," I stopped Nico before he could say anything else, "Nico we really need to talk." "No," he snapped at me, "I'm trying to figure out how you're still alive," "Yeah," I said sarcastically, "I'm pretty sure that's going to come up in our conversation."

Nico looked up. He seemed to realize that there were other people in our near vicinity. He still looked really freaked out but he gestured rather tiredly for me and Thalia to follow him. I guess I couldn't blame him for freaking out so much, I just screwed with his dad's job and stuff.

Finally, he led us to a command tent that was bigger than the rest. The three of us entered. The inside was cramped and plain. There was barely enough space for the large table and chairs. Maps and battle plans were everywhere. In a way it reminded me of the Athena Cabin. "_No don't think about that," I told myself._ Pushing that thought from my mind, I sat down and so did the others.

"Okay, first things first, what happened to you?" Thalia asked. I began to tell them everything that happened, starting from the throne room up to know. Reluctantly I told them about the voices in my head. Nico's eyes narrowed when he heard this.

"So these voices that you heard, their names were, and I repeat, Lachesis, Clotho, and Atropos and you had dreams about yarn?" "Yeah," I said, "So what?" Nico began to speak even more slowly this time as if he were speaking to a two year old, "Percy, Lachesis, Clotho, and Atropos are the 3 Fates. You know, the ones that control your destiny. Not that it's a big deal anyway," he said the last part rather sarcastically. I felt like an idiot. I freaking _saw_ them when I was twelve. I felt a little stupid for asking but I asked, "So what does that have to do with anything?" "Percy, the Fates are really powerful, even the gods have to listen to them. My guess is, if they decided to keep you alive, then maybe you have to do something."

He was right, I guess. But that didn't make it suck any less. Why couldn't I get a break? I didn't want to be responsible for anyone else because if I screwed up again then things would be even worse. Nevertheless, I couldn't run away from my destiny. "Okay Nico, what's your plan?" He looked surprised, as if he didn't expect for me to accept everything so easily. "Well, we haven't really done anything yet. We wanted to lure them into a false sense of security. I was thinking that since we have a smaller force, we can't fight an all-out battle like last time, instead, we rely a bit more on stealth and surprise." "So, like hit-and-run attacks?" I asked and he nodded.

"Percy I need a favor from you," Nico looked at Thalia and she shrugged. What did they need me to do? "Well," he said clearing his throat, "I want you to take charge of the other demigods." Before I could protest he interrupted me, "No seriously, take charge. I'm a Son of Hades, I hate being a leader. It ruins the whole lone-wolf thing I've got going on." I crossed my arms, "Fine, but on one condition." "What?" Nico said warily, "I get to kill Annabeth." A ghost of a grin appeared on Thalia's face, "When the time comes, I'll flip you for it." I then realized I wasn't the only one betrayed by Annabeth, "Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the fairly long update.**

Nico and I stood in a dark alleyway. Across the street was a large warehouse. A lone streetlight was on the edge of the street. It was late at night in New York City, and the place was deserted. I wondered if it was because of the time or the large amount of monsters inside the warehouse. According to our sources, Kronos' army was using the warehouse as some sort of headquarters. For what, I still didn't know. Nico and I were supposed to find out what was going on in there and if possible, destroy the building.

I looked at the building. It was pretty big, three stories, a front and back entrance, and some big windows. There were guards posted by every entrance and a group patrolling around the perimeter of the ware house.

I looked at Nico, "You ready?" He nodded.

"So gimme gimme revolution," I muttered.

"What?" Nico asked.

"It's a lyric in this song by- You know what? Forget it, let's move," I said.

We both waited until the patrol moved to the back of the warehouse. If we had timed this right, we had two minutes before they circled back. Moving with an almost clockwork precision, Nico and I ran across the street, keeping sure to stay in darkness. We finally reached the two dracanae guarding the front entrance. Before they could even reach for the alarm, Nico and I had stabbed them in the chinks of their armor.

"That wasn't too bad," Nico said as he brushed monster dust off his clothes.

"Too easy."

"Well it's not like we attacked in the past year."

"Yeah but if Annabeth's in charge, she wouldn't let their guard down so easily."

We didn't talk much after that. Nico and I crept up one of the stair cases. We needed to find out where they kept their important info. A door creaked open, and I pushed Nico into the nearest closet and shut the door. It was silent for several moments. Neither of us dared to breathe. The sounds of footsteps grew closer, then stopped. Nico and I readied our swords, but the footsteps started up again and faded quickly.

I opened the door slightly, when I was sure that the coast was clear I led Nico and I to the door that the thing moved out of. I listened to make sure no one was on the other side, then opened it. It was a pretty important looking room with a desk covered with a bunch of documents. There was a window on the far end near several bookshelves.

Nico and I nodded to each other and he proceeded to start stuffing our backpacks with everything that looked even vaguely important while I kept watch. I heard voices coming outside. "Hurry," I hissed to Nico. "Wait, I haven't even gotten to do a full search of the room yet," he whispered back. I sighed in frustration, if I had to, then I would have to distract whatever was coming. "Shadow travel out of here. You've got the intel with you." He nodded and shadow traveled away. I exhaled a sigh of relief, and readied my sword. The door knob was beginning to turn.

The door opened and in front of me stood two demigods. They looked younger than me and probably didn't have as much training. This would be easy. The first demigod slashed at me, but I parried and began doing my own offensive strikes. _"Hello Perseus. I need to tell you to be careful,"_ said a voice in my head. It was probably one of the Fates again. I was so stunned that I lowered my guard. The second demigod took this as his cue to cut my arm. Crap, no more invulnerability. _"You couldn't let me keep the invulnerability?" _I told the voice. I began to start stabbing the second demigod, who proceeded to block, but barely. _"Well I did keep you alive." _I didn't have much to say to that. _"Touché. So what did you want to tell me?"_ _"That you weren't invulnerable anymore. I guess you don't need to be told anymore. So I'll just leave you alone."_ That was just great.

Now that I could put all of my concentration into fighting both of the demigods, I quickly disarmed them. As I collected their weapons, I told them, "Get out of the warehouse if you value your life." I couldn't bring myself to kill them, even if they worked for Kronos. I turned around to face the window. It was a two story drop, but I'd live. I opened the window and jumped. Remembering what I saw on a TV show, I proceeded to tuck and roll, landing awkwardly, but at least I didn't sprain my ankle.

I drew Riptide, I'd never done this before, but maybe it would work. I focused my energy onto the power inside of me. I stabbed the sword in the ground and closed my eyes. The ground began to rumble, and I grinned in spite of myself. I focused even more and the rumbling intensified. The tug in my cut began to become painful, and I struggled to control my power. I tried to steady my breathing and calm down. The pain in my stomached lessened and I opened my eyes.

I grinned at the scene in front of me. The warehouse had collapsed into useless rubble. I had just successfully created my first earthquake, and it felt great, even if I was dead tired. I turned around and began to head back to camp. There was a lot of work to do.

**A/N: I was thinking about doing the next chapter in Annabeth's POV. What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would like to take the time now to congratulate Crazedbookfan14 for guessing the story I got one of the quotes from. Yay! You now have the knowledge that I think you're really cool.**

**Mythical Being: I'm really sorry but this chapter is in Annabeth's POV, you had good reasons but I already had this chapter written and everything so I couldn't really change it.**

**This chapter is for DaughterOfKronosPlzDon'tKillMe, Crazedbookfan14, and biancadiangelo0703.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite/reviewed/subscribed to this story.**

**Annabeth POV**

I closed Daedalus' laptop and surveyed the scene in front of me. "New Olympus," as it is now called provides beautiful scenery to gaze at, but I'm not interested. I had designed the place; I knew it like the back of my hand, and trust me when I say this, it gets boring after a year.

It had only taken six months for New Olympus to be created. We already had the location, the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, and with the Titan's power, we could create everything in a second. All that we needed was the plans. The plans that I made, as the official architect of New Olympus.

For those six months it was great. I completely buried myself into my work. I didn't even need to think about all of the backstabbing that I had done to get to this position; I could just work. But when I had finished the plans there was nothing left to do, so I just worked on Daedalus' laptop.

You see, it's not like I had any close demigod friends who were in the Titan's Army. The only person I was really close to was Luke, and now that Kronos still possessed him (they still haven't found a way to safely separate the two), it was hard having a normal conversation.

I sighed, and moved all of pushed all of my notes onto the floor. I was getting sick of working so much, so I decided to go on a walk. So that's what I did, examining things that I already knew were there, greeting minor gods, stopping to talk to fellow demigods. They were traitors. Traitors like me… _"No don't think about that Annabeth," _I told myself, _"It's everyone elses fault for choosing the wrong side."_

I noticed a demigod scurrying toward me. What could he want? Finally he reached me and began to catch his breath.

"Lord Kronos requests your presence in the throne room ma'am," he manages to gasp out. I nod to him and begin to walk toward the throne room, simultaneously racking my brain to figure out if I did anything wrong. Did I make the statue of him too small? Because I could fix it if he wanted me too…

The walk to the throne room is short, so it is a matter of minutes before I reach it. Kronos is sitting on the grandest throne in front of me, looking very annoyed. Don't smite me, don't smite me, don't smite me.

I bow before Kronos, "Yes my lord, you needed me?" Don't smite me, don't smite me, don't smite me.

"It seems we have a disturbance. One of our warehouses has been destroyed in an earthquake." Good, he wasn't smiting me. I was safe. For now. "I have asked around, none of the Titans have admitted to causing the earthquake. I need you to find out how it happened."

"Yes sir," I say, "Have you had anyone check up on Poseidon? Maybe he caused it." Poseidon was imprisoned in Tartarus but he still might have been able to do it.

Kronos accepts this. "I will Iris message them now." Kronos proceeded to make a rainbow and ordered it to contact Tartarus. The image shimmers, and then we are face to face with a demigod. He must be young, because he jumps up, surprised and salutes Kronos.

"Hello sir- your Excellency- your Majesty- your Highness- Mr. President-" he probably would have kept going all day if Kronos hadn't interrupted him.

"I need you to take me to Poseidon." The young demigod nods.

"Of course sir."

He begins walking to the various cells in Tartarus. We could see the cells pass by. It was a new feature Iris created to add to Iris Messaging. It was like looking in the point of view of someone who was there, but you really weren't there. It was weird.

We stopped at cell #476 and peered inside. Poseidon was there, in an orange prison jumpsuit. His dark hair was long and wild, and he looked weak and thin. When he saw us in the message, he sat up and grinned.

"You guys want to know who caused the earthquake, don't you," he began to chuckle, "Well I'm not telling you, but I want you guys to know that pretty soon you guys will be defeated. I bet when you guys find out who he is you will shit your pants," Poseidon's chuckles began to turn to laughter, and pretty soon he was cracking up, except no one else was laughing with him. He stops laughing, only to begin again after a few seconds.

The room is silent except for the laughter. Kronos' face is stony when he cuts off the connection. He gets up abruptly and when he leaves, I hear the words "insolent boy" and "pathetic excuse for a son." I leave the room in the least intrusive way possible. I didn't want Kronos to remember that it was I who had suggested contacting Poseidon. Seeing as the mood it had put him in, I was going to be in huge trouble. Personally, I believe it wasn't fair. But that's the way it goes here.

Still, Poseidon's words had unhinged me. What was he talking about? He couldn't have possibly meant what he had said, right? He was crazy from his time in Tartarus, and now he was speaking nonsense. But still, when I saw him in Tartarus, he looked too weak to cause earthquakes that destroyed entire buildings. But was it all an act?

The gears in my mind were still turning when I went to bed that night. If it wasn't Poseidon and none of the Titans did it, who had that kind of power? I suddenly sat up. Demigod children of Poseidon had that kind of power. But there weren't any alive demigod kids of Poseidon except for… _"No, he's dead," _I told myself. But it didn't work. I began to think of the day after I had killed him, how there wasn't a body. I had always assumed that someone had taken it, but no. Everything made sense. Percy was alive. And he was most definitely pissed.

**A/N: I just wanted to tell you guys that I had the next chapter planned out, and if it goes the way I'm envisioning this, then you guys might hate me for it. I'm also betaing a story called ****χάος chaos**** by Kiba Kibbles (which is a great story, check it out) so I'll try to post the next chapter soon. On a different note, what did you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't think this was that great of a chapter. I apologize for the overall suckiness. I'm also sorry for not updating for a while. Blame science. **

**xXAwesomeSauceXx (nice penname by the way): I'm glad you liked my (slightly) odd sense of humor.**

**AllThingsWeird07: As awesome as I like that idea, you'll see that that won't happen anytime soon.**

**IrishKing28: I'm planning to make a Percy/Annabeth showdown next chapter.**

**TwIx27: I'm glad that you liked it. I was scared at first most people wouldn't like it because I made it anti-Percabeth**

**Mythicalbeing: I'm really glad that you liked that chapter. And I wouldn't say that I'm a better writer than you, I'm sure you're really good. Oh, and no problem for the mention, I freaked out the first time someone mentioned me. Haha. **

**Victor janus: About Nico not wanting to be a leader, I think that since he is twelve he probably wouldn't be that into wanting to take control. Also, I believe that not all demigods are exactly like their siblings (think Piper and Drew from the new series). I apologize if the explanation isn't enough, it sounded so much better in my head.**

I made my way into an alleyway that I figured would get me the best echo, and then whistled the loudest I could. In no time, Blackjack came soaring.

_"Hey boss. What up?" _Ah, the only voice that I felt really comfortable having in my head.

_"Could you take me to Camp Half-Blood?"_

_ "Sure no problem."_

In no time we were soaring over the city. Soon enough we reached the familiar outline of camp.

I was welcomed with the sound of cheers as word spread of Nico and mine's successful recon mission. I didn't stick around for the celebration though, Nico and I needed to go over the intel we found.

I found Nico and we both went over to the command tent. He opened his bag and we both looked over everything we found. We found so vaguely interesting things:

1. The Titans have begun to use the Empire State Building as their headquarters

2. Annabeth was the official architect of New Olympus

3. Luke and Kronos hadn't separated

"We need to attack New Olympus," Nico said, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me. We need to attack." Nico's face was pale, but his expression of fear was soon replaced with one of grim determination.

"We barely held off the first Battle of Manhattan, and that was when we had stronger numbers. What makes you think that we can last another battle with just about half of the people?" I argued.

"You think I don't know that?" Nico snapped, "But what choice do we have? Luke and Kronos haven't separated from each other yet, but they might soon. And then Kronos will be even more powerful. We have to attack." Nico had some pretty good arguments, but that didn't mean I was going to give up.

"We'll never win," I said flatly.

Nico smiled sadly, "We don't need to win. We just need to last long enough for you to defeat Kronos. Besides, we have the element of surprise this time."

I thought it over. The longer we waited, the more powerful Kronos became. We had to fight him now. But what about the other demigods? I didn't want them to die because of me.

Finally I spoke, "Fine. We'll attack."

Nico and I stood on one of the boats that were going bring our army to Manhattan. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't want anyone to be here. I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Err… Hi everyone," I was never good at public speaking, but I figured I might as well say something if they were going to sacrifice their lives, "I just wanted to let you guys know that no matter what, you guys are the bravest demigods ever. And if we die today," I paused slightly as I said this wondering who I would never see again, "We die with honor."

No one said anything. I didn't know if anyone even heard me. I seriously began to rethink my little speech. Maybe I should've been a little more optimistic. But there was no time for regrets now. The shores of Manhattan were nearing, and we were going to have to fight soon.

We exited our boats and soon we were marching up the streets. I don't know what the mortals saw, but at that moment I was glad that Kronos hadn't gotten rid of the Mist. I saw the Empire State Building in the distance. It was completely surrounded by monsters.

"CHARGE!" I yelled. Everyone broke out into a sprint and rushed to face the enemy. The archers began to fire and I dodged arrows and sword strikes, bobbing and weaving as I made my way into the actual building.

Finally reaching the building, I ripped open the door and moved inside. There were about 2 dracanae. I wondered where the other security went. Then I realized that they were all outside fighting. This would be no problem. I sliced through the first one before she could react and then moved to the second one.

I lunged at her but by sheer luck, she managed to disarm me. I moved backward, and she advanced on me, grinning. She stabbed downward, but I jumped sideways and punched her in the face. She dropped her sword and I kicked it out of the way. I felt Riptide appear back in my pocket and grinned. I took it out, uncapped it and stabbed her in the gut. She dissolved into dust with a wail.

I looked around. No one else? I capped Riptide and went over to the desk. No one was there. I checked the drawers and found the security pass. I jogged over to the elevator and put it in.

It's kind of weird to think that I was waiting to fight one of the greatest evils in the universe while disco music played in the background, but I finally reached the top. I don't know what I was expecting, an army, a bunch of surprised looking people, a pack of hellhounds, anything. I wasn't however, expecting a ghost town.

"Anyone home?" I called, making my way through the marketplace. Where was everyone? I strolled through, and found myself in the throne room. Sitting in the biggest throne was Kronos. It was about time I found someone else.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson. I see you're too much of a failure to even die right," he said with that shit-eating smile of his. I guess it shows how annoyed I was that I didn't even reply back to him. I just charged.

He had his scythe out in about half a second. I lunged at him and he parried. He stabbed downward, but I moved out of the way. Then he flicked his hand I went flying across the room. Kronos began advancing toward me. I struggled to move, but couldn't. My head was throbbing, and I felt a sticky liquid running down my face that I soon realized was blood.

Kronos began to chuckle, "I suppose I could've just let one of my minions take care of you. Ethan, Annabeth, honestly anyone, but it's just been so boring. So I just moved everyone out so that I could fight you myself. You see, that's the difference between you and me. You're just an idiot that got lucky a couple of times. I was destined to rule."

Something about his words stirred something inside of me. My arms began raise even though about two seconds ago it hurt too much to even move them. I stood up and raised Riptide. But it wasn't me who raised it. I mean, I didn't consciously do it. Something was controlling me. What was going on?

"You may think you are powerful Kronos, but I am destined to defeat you. I have the power of the Fates," it wasn't my voice. It was ancient and powerful. I felt myself smile as I picked up Riptide and brought it down on Kronos' head. As the blade went down, I saw something in Kronos' eyes that I never saw before. Pure fear.

The explosion shook the world. Once again I went flying, but when I landed, it didn't hurt. I shakily stood up. I was pretty much okay. Still, that sense of foreboding was still lingering. I just defeated Kronos, what else could go wrong?

I don't know why, but I thought back to a time about a year ago, when things had been so much different. I had thought I had pretty much defeated Kronos, and then I still lost because of a girl with a knife.

I was brought back to reality when that same girl saw what had happened and pulled out the same knife. She brought it up to stab me and before I thought enough to react- it was too late. The blade was already too far down for me to stop it, so I just stood there. It's not like I needed to fulfill my destiny anymore.

Before I closed my eyes I saw a flash of black. Was it Thanatos coming to get me? I didn't bother to look any further; I just shut my eyes and waited for the sound of blade hitting flesh and the scream of pain that was to come. And it did, but not from me.

Tentatively I opened my eyes. Annabeth stood in front of me with a shocked expression. I followed her gaze down and realized why I was still alive. Lying in a pool of blood was Nico DiAngelo, with Annabeth's knife buried in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is an important A/N**

**To anyone reading this:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but things have been really tough lately. I'm not going to dump all of my problems on you, but the big factor is that I've just started high school. So yay for me. I guess. Anyway, I've been really stressed out and I doubt I'll be able to finish this story. I am so sorry. But if anyone is even vaguely interested in the plot at this point, just PM me or something and I'll let you adopt it (or whatever it's called.)**

**Once again, I'm really sorry.**


End file.
